What's in Your Heart? with Cupid: Huntlynn
by JT Cat
Summary: C.A. Cupid is now accepting your opinion on HunterxAshlynn! Review your thoughts and maybe even get a chance for an interview with Cupid! Try to stay around K/K area, please. Otherwise, enjoy!
1. CA Cupid's Announcement

C.A. Cupid sat in her regular spot right before her Mirror Cast show started. Even though she normally wouldn't like a change in plans, Cupid was hexcited for this episode. As the camera focused on her, Cupid waved to her camera audience as the show began, "What's up, Ever After High?"

Canny applause followed. As it died down, Cupid smiled, "Today, we're going to talk about one of Ever After High's most famous couples, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella!"

More applause. Cupid continued, "Normally, I would be the one to answer your romantic situations, but today will be an exception. For the first time, we will be asking YOU, Ever After High students, about what you think Huntlynn (Blondie's cute name for the couple at hand) should do about their totally Rebellious relationship.

"For those of you who may want to shout out, but don't know where to start, here are a couple of questions to consider: How should Huntlynn tell their friends about their relationship? How should they respond if their friends *cough, cough, Apple* do not approve? How should Huntlynn tell their parents? Should they get married in the future? What should be the names for their kids?

"So send your shouts of love via PM/review! They will appear as usernames straight from my Mirror Pad! And, we will get to hear what some never-before-seen students have to say about Huntlynn! So . . . what's in your heart?"

**Hey guys! So, my version of C.A. Cupid's Mirror Show will feature OCs from all around fanfic if you want them to be featured. The rules are as follows:**

**Rules for Sending in OCs for Interview**

**1\. You must write a review with your username (not as a Guest) if you want to be eligible.**

**2\. After you have written your review, you must PM me your character's bio and a minimum of 1 lengthy paragraph (about four lines) for your character's response.**

**3\. I will select only a few. Don't worry; there will be more chances because there's no such thing as only writing one short story.**

**4\. NO CUSSING. Let's stay around K/K+ here.**

**5\. Only _1_ OC per story.**

**That should cover about everything so far. Rules may change if necessary. But other than that, thanks for reading!**


	2. Valentina in the Hallways

C.A. Cupid was really getting bored. She didn't have enough reviews to post a chapter, so she decided to pull out a very, very special surprise. Sure, it was being saved for later, but Cupid thought it would be a good idea to show it now, "So while we're waiting for reviews, I'd like you to meet my new assistant, Valentina!"

As half of the screen showed a cute fairy with many curls in her light pink hair and heart lace on her dress, she noticed the camera was on her and gave a huge smile, "Hey, everyone! I'm Valentina, Cupid's new assistant, but you can call me Tina!"

"So, Tina, what do we have so far?" asked Cupid.

"Well, I'm waiting for-oh, there she comes!" It was almost as if the hallways had brightened as Apple White walked down the hallways. Tina flew up to Apple with a microphone clutched in her hand, "Apple, would you mind a quick interview?"

"I'd gladly do it," the red-lipped beauty smiled gorgeously, "What's it about?"

"We're just gonna ask you some questions about Huntlynn," Tina explained, "First question: what are your overall thoughts?"

"Well, I guess I'm a little bummed that one of my closest friends is choosing the wrong path, especially when she has a good one," Apple said as she looked sadly at the camera, "But, she'll come around. But . . . I've never seen her so happy before. She was happy a lot, but there was a sadness in her face, like a loved but unused toy from childhood."

"Second question: what do you think about Ashlynn and Hunter as individuals?"

"Well, now that you think about it, they have several common interests," Apple pointed out, "They both love nature, and they speak softly. Well, softer than if they were presenting themselves. Ashlynn is very nice, but she's my friend. Hunter is heroic in a less flashy way than Daring. Their personalities fit perfectly. It's their stories that don't, and we can't have that."

"Third question: if you would give them any advice about their relationship, what would it be?"

"Hmm," Apple tapped her chin in thought, "I'd say . . . that they should always keep their stories in mind. You can't just romp around having a practically illegal relationship when there's your entire life ahead of you. Ashlynn already signed, so she has to follow her destiny, even if it means breaking up with Hunter."

"There are actually some rumors about the Storybook of Legends being a fake," Tina informed Apple, "What are your thoughts about the matter?"

"W-What? What are you talking about? The Storybook of Legends is real, and nothing but real," Apple crossed her arms, "Whoever told you that the Storybook is a fake is totally wrong! Since if it was a fake, then it wouldn't have done anything when Raven ripped it out of the page!"

"As I remember, it didn't exactly 'do' anything when Raven ripped it out. Other than shattering the mirrors, nothing else happened," Tina pointed out, "After all, it was Raven who froze everyone, not the Book. And technically, Headmaster Grimm cannot postpone Legacy Day."

"Well, I do not care for all of your so-called 'logic' anymore, Tina. Goodbye," Apple waved back as she stomped away.

Tina looked at the camera, "Well, that's Apple White for you. Now let's see who we find next. . .Oh my godmother! Look who it is!" The excited pink fairy flew over to a girl with ebony hair with purple streaks running through it, "It's Raven Queen! Raven! Raven!"

Raven Queen jumped at the sight of the pink fairy, "Whoa! Who're you?"

"I'm Tina, and I'd like to ask you a few questions on your thoughts about Hunter and Ashlynn!"

Raven smiled kindly, very unlike the person everyone (aka Royals) thought she was, "Sure! Go on and ask away."

"First question: what are your overall thoughts?"

Raven thought for a moment, "I have to say that I think they're a fantastic couple. They're so nice to everyone, and they are both super attracted to each other. Sure, they've had a few speedbumps, but nothing can trump their love."

"Second question: what do you think about Hunter and Ashlynn as individuals?"

"They both have so much in common, it's crazy! They both have a never-ending love for nature. They can't hurt a single petal! And they both are relatively shy for Royals. They're not showy, which is a great thing to have in a boy or a girl."

"That's awesome! Now, third question: if you would give them any advice about their relationship, what would it be?"

"Advice? Always go with your heart," Raven placed a hand on her own heart for emphasis, "A heart that has truly loved never forgets. I think that they shouldn't care about what anyone else says and go for it! Besides, following your destiny is eternal torture! The Storybook of Legends was basically playing matchmaker and personality creator for people who don't deserve that kind of cruelty."

"Do you believe the Storybook of Legends is a fake?"

Raven nodded, "Yes, I do. Since I didn't disappear when I refused to sign it, it doesn't really work. And if it were hidden away, it still should've done something! What about all those people who signed the fake Storybook? The Storybook should've made them go *poof*!"

"Thank you for your insights, Raven!" Tina waved to Raven as she walked away to get to her class. Tina smiled for the camera, "Well, that's all for now! Please review to what you think about Hunter and Ashlynn! So what's in your heart?"


	3. Sandy, Daughter of the Sandman

Cupid's eccentric smile greeted the audience as she continued her MirrorCast, "Well, since we want to give our viewers a very warm start, let's start with an interview! First up is Sandy, the Daughter of the Sandman!"

The audience cheered as a particularly sunny girl walked onto the stage. Her hair that reached down to her shoulders, as well as her eyes, were a warm sunny brown, and she had a nice, even tan. Sandy wore a white blouse with hourglass clocks along the neckline and a lightly tan skirt that just goes past the knees. Her sandy stilettos with hourglass clocks for the heels clicked as she waved to the audience, "Hey, Cupid!"

"Hi, Sandy," Cupid smiled. This girl kinda reminded Cupid of herself. She knew that they were going to get along perfectly. "First question: How should Huntlynn tell their friends about their relationship?"

Sandy clasped her hands together hexcitedly, "Are they finally going to reveal their secret relationship? Finally! The dreams those two had were so lovey dovey. Don't get me wrong; those two had some of the best dreams I've ever seen that I didn't even break a sweat when I was doing my job. From what I've seen they should just straight-out say they are in a relationship. No holding back. Just let it all out. Your friends will accept who you love no matter what."

Cupid nodded, "I agree with you. True friends will be there to guide you, not try to shape you. But how do you know about their dreams?"

"Oh, since I'm the daughter of the Sandman, it is my job to check on people's dreams and make sure that their dreams are happy and nightmare free," Sandy explained, "But it's very, very hard. Can you image how many people I have to check on every night? The secret is to be very relaxed. It works with anything. Tests, jobs, dates. Be calm, and everything will turn out right."

"That is so true," Cupid nodded, "It's hard to enjoy a date when you're too busy being uptight about how you look. So, second question: How should they respond if their friends do not approve?"

"If some don't approve, then don't mind them. All that matters is what the two of you feel about each other. Keep the good mojo going and no bad can happen."

"Third question: How should Huntlynn tell their parents? You know that most of the Royal parents probably don't approve of all the drama going on."

Sandy crossed her arms, "The same goes for your parents if you tell them about your relationship. Parents should love their child, or children, no matter what. I'm sure they will accept this with open arms."

"Fourth question. It's a personal favorite," Cupid smiled, "What should be the names of their kids?"

"Hold the fairy dust," Sandy put her hands out in front of her in a stopping motion, "Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about names for children? This is high school! You still got so much time left before you should consider that. Just enjoy each others company!"

"It's just fun to think of baby names," Cupid shrugged.

"Although," Sandy thought for a moment, "If you two had a daughter, Willow would be such a cute name."

"Willow? That goes at the top of my list," Cupid commented, "Final question. What is some advice you would like to leave with Hunter and Ashlynn?"

Sandy thought long and hard, then said, "No matter what happens always keep on dreaming. They define who you are. Never lose sight of yourself. Your life may take some unexpected drops but dreams can help you refocus and continue forward. As a dream pair, you two won't be leaving each other for a long time."

"That's right. Just keep your dreams in sight, and they're sure to come true," Cupid smiled as she said, "Well, that's all for right now. Thank you, Sandy."

"You're welcome," Sandy said as she returned the smile, "Charm you later!"

"See you on the flipped script side!" Cupid waved to Sandy as she walked off-screen, "In the meantime, there are sure to be more interviews and more responses to Huntlynn. And, to switch things up a little, we will be bringing Hunter and Ashlynn in for a personal interview on their relationship! So please review your thoughts about Huntlynn! So . . . what's in your heart?"

**First interview! Thank you so much for all of your support! Special thanks to Morantis for giving us our first interview! Please give her a round of applause!**

The crowd roars with approval.

**Good. Next interview is Sera Finn, an OC by foreverandmore. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. You guys are so awesome!**


	4. Sera Finn of the Mermaids of Atlantis

Valentina was arguing with a mysterious and rather evil/goth looking fairy. "Regardez, si vous ne pouvez pas faire le travail, puis sortir!"

The dark purple-haired fairy scoffed, "Eh bien, j'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais pour retenir, mais il s'aggrave. Et pour la dernière fois, JE NE VEUS PAS LA-!"

"Oh, look, the camera's rolling," Tina elbowed the gothic fairy, "You'd better get going now. I'll tell Cupid to edit you out."

"Good," was all the goth fairy said as her wings flapped away.

Tina sighed with relief, "Hello, viewers! Today, we will be happy to be interviewing the daughter of the Mermaids of Atlantis, Sera Finn!"

Right on time, a girl with flame red hair and a sea foam green dress with a sleek slightly mermaids-like end. She waved shyly at the camera as she turned to Tina, "Hello, Tina."

"Hey, Sera!" Tina smiled, "It's lovely to see you here!"

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Sera grinned.

"Alright, first question," Tina started, "How should Huntlynn tell their friends about their relationship?"

"They should tell their friends by just coming out and saying it," Sera answered, "And if someone, I'm looking at you Apple, does not approve then they don't deserve the two as friends."

"Nicely said," Tina commented, "Next question: How should Huntlynn tell their parents?"

"They should tell their parents by once again just telling them," Sera replied, "In my life, I've learned that it's better to tell it to them straight."

"Third question: Should they get married in the future?"

"I feel like they should get married, eventually, not immediately but it would be really good for them to get married," Sera said.

"Fourth question: What should be the names of their kids?"

Sera blushed, "Uhhhhhhh kids... is Ashlynn pregnant? ... Oh, sorry! Off topic," Sera said quickly as the camera focused on Tina's shocked face, "Hmmmm. For a girl Alia and for a boy Drew."

"Cool!" Tina said brightly, then whispered to Sera, "I've just known some girls my age who have had their kids' names picked out since they were in middle school. And it's a terrible idea to get pregnant in high school."

"I agree," Sera whispered back.

"And the final question," Tina said loudly after she cleared her throat, "What advice would you give to Hunter and Ashlynn?"

"My answer is simple," Sera said, "But they must do what they think is right. If you feel like what you're doing is wrong, then change it! Love is a two way process; both sides have to agree."

"I couldn't have said it any better," Tina commented, "And it looks like we're out of time! Thank you, Sera, for joining us!"

"Anytime, Tina," Sera smiled as she walked away.

"Next up we'll be having more interviews and possibly a chance to see Hunter and Ashlynn at the end of the episode! So . . . what's in your heart?"

**Second OC interview! Special thanks to foreverandmore for coming up with Sera Finn! And thanks to anyone who read and/or reviewed! See ya soon!**


End file.
